Kensie Salvatore
by axelle-chan
Summary: personne n'est au courant , personne n'y croie mais pourtants c'est belle et bien vrai . Damon et Stefan ont une soeur toujours en vie mais personnes n'est au courant personne sauf une ...
1. Chapter 1

INTRO:

personne n'est au courant , personne n'y croie mes pourtants c'est bel et bien vrai . Damon et Stefan ont une soeur toujours en vie mes personnes nes au courant personne sauf une ...

Kensie, était d'origine Italienne et Francaisse ce qui fait un beau mélange, une fille magnifique . Elle est née dans les années 1849 et morte en 1864 par un vampire, Katherine Pierce, Qui l'a aussi transformé . Après avoir cru perdre toute sa famille elle est partie avec Katherine chercher le pouvoir, pour pouvoir venger ces frères qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde . Elle but du sang jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, hympnotise des personnes qu'elle croisse par plaisir et pour montrer de quoi elle est capable avec un coache comme Katherine elle ne pouvait qu'être puissante . Ces frères toujours dans ces pensaient, elle penser qu'ils ne voudraient pas qu'elle devienne comme ça mais ce sentiment elle la mis de cotes et a préféré la vengeance .

Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux en direction de Mystic falls dans une voiture choisie par Katherine qui devait couter très chere . Elles rient de leur vangence . Kensie était habillé avec un slim en cuir noir un tee-shirt à manche court violet des escarpins noirs des Anglaises tomber sur son dos en dégrader, un rouge à levre pète et ses yeux bleus étaient entourés de noirs . Katherine elle était habillée avec une robe rouge à fleur des nus pieds les cheveux lisent et un maquillage à peine visible .

\- Pour qu'elle raison tu es tu habiller comme une fille toute sage, tu fait tache à côté de moi tu ces ?

\- Je suit obliger je te les déjà à expliquer, il y a mon double la bas et il ne faut pas que l'on me remarque tu imagines le scandale ? mais toi par contre tes très sexy aujourd'hui pour qu'elle raison ?

\- Eh bien, ce le premier fois que je revienne dans ma ville , comparer à toi il faut justement que l'on me remarque, comme sa ils seront qui ils voyent quand je leur Arracheraient le coeur .

Un grand sourire encadrait leurs deux visages . La voiture vener de passer les panneaux "Mystic Fall", Kensie était tout exitée à l'idée de revenir dans sa ville natale même si au fond d'elle sa la déprimer elle lessa cette émotion de cote . Toutes les deux elle sortit de la voiture où elles étaient arriver au cimetière où était enterrée toute la famille de Kensie . Elle partit toute deux dans l'ancien cimetière et arrivée devant quatre tombes celle de Lili, Guiseppe, Stefan et Damon Salvatore . Une larme tomba des joues de Kensie et Katherine mit sa main sur son épaule . Un regard de haine passa soudainement sur le visage de Kensie .

\- Je vous vengerai, je vous le promets...


	2. Chapter 2

Après etre partie du cimetière . Les deux jolie " jeune " femme font partie a la recherche d'une maison où elles pourraient se loger jusqu'à que plus un cœur ne batte à Mystic Fall . bien sûr elles avaient choisi la plus belle donc la plus chere, une belle villa blanche, décore luxueusement . Après s'être installé, elles prient la decision de faire un petit repérage et de rencontrer de nouvelle personne qui pourront leur soutiraient des nouvelles informations .

Kensie grimpa dans sa coccinelle, tandis que Katherine partie dans sa magnifique juagoir . Chacune partie de son côté . Katherine partie au Mystic Grill pour selon elle draguer quelques mecs . Kensie de sa cote partie dans son ancienne maison du 19e siècle . Tous sa lui fait remonter-t-en de souvenir, le jardin dans lequel elle jouait à cache-cache avec ces frères ou quand elle les force à prendre le the avec ces poupées . À l'intérieur elle soufre de revoir tous ce souvenir tellement beau mais à l'extérieur elle sourit .

Katherine était assise sur un tabouret du bar au Mystic Grill . bien sûr elle n'a aucune intention de se venger, vus que ces elle qui a causé tous ses dégâts et Kensie n'est meme pas au courant et ne sent douter même pas . Pour Katherine, Kensie n'était rien qu'une des façons dont elle pourrait recuperai Stefan . Elle lui a fait croire que pendant toutes ces années ces deux frères étaient morts et qu'elle l'avait trouvé presque morte et lui a donné de son sang juste avant etre tue par son propre père . Katherine lui a même fait croire qu'elle avait tué son père pendant sa transition alors que Katherine ces parfaitement que c'est Stefan .

Katherine Entendi une personne s'asseoir à cote d'elle . S'était Damon Salvatore et Katherine lui fait un grand sourire mais il la plaqua contre le bar .

\- Ques que tu fais ici, Katherine .

\- Ho mais je pourrai te poser la même question .

Ils se sont Lesse se regarder pendant un temps jusqu'à que Katherine prenne la releve et le plaqua à son tour sur la table .

\- Alors je t'ai manqué .

il grogna et la repoussa ces yeux lui montrait sa rage mais aussi la stupefaxion de la revoir apres t'en de temps .

\- Ques que tu fiches à Mystic Fall .

\- Tu es intelligent Damon tu devrais savoir que tous se renvois à l'amour .

\- Ha oui, Stefan. tu es au courant qu'il sort avec ton double .

\- Je ses tous, mais comme tu dis ces mon double .

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle repartit dans sa villa à attendre Kensie . Elle savait que Kensie n'allait pas tarder à découvrir que ces frères étaient en vie et il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour trouver tous les arguments possibles pour qu'elle soit de son cote .

Merci , au abonner et a tous se qui on lis ma fanfiction , commenter *_*


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine Vener de rentrer et retrouva Kensie complètement affaler sur le canapé avec une bouteille a la main, elle ces assis a coté d'elle après avoir pris un verre de bourbon .

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Rien du tout et toi t'as dû rencontrer quelque personne au grill .

\- Tous aussi ininteresente les unes que les autres, se sont que des simples humains .

\- hmm...

Puis kensie partie dans sa chambre pour un peu de repos sa journée a été bourrée demotion et ce qu'il lui fallait c'était certenement arracher quelque tete et de boire beaucoup de sang juste pour le plaisir . Tandis que Katherine Reflechisser a un bon plan d'attaque pour son beau Stefan .

Le lendemain matin Kensie s'habilla avec un jean un tee shirt violée à manches longues et converses noires ainsi que sa veste en cuir noire . Du maquillage discret et une queue-de-cheval elle partit dans le centre de Mystic Fall a regardé tous ces gens heureux avec la seul seule envie de leur arracher la tete sens la moindre hésitation . Mais elle heurta dans une personne qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle très beau qui enlever c'est écouteur .

\- Ho désole

\- Non ce n'est rien heu ...

\- Jeremy Gilbert et toi ?

\- Kensie Salvatore

\- Salvatore ?

\- Oui

\- On se reverra au lycée .

\- Ho non je n'y vais pas

\- T'a quel âge ?

\- 15 ans, elle avait l'aire soupçonneuse

\- Alors pour quoi tu ne vas pas au lycée, tu n'as pas l'âge...

Mes Kensie ne lui lesser pas le temps de finir et planta ces yeux dans les siens pour l'obliger à oublier cette conversation car elle avait un peu perdu les pédales avec ce garçon . Et elle partit en une éclaire lessent Jeremy seul . Puis il partit direct chez lui, en entrent dans la maison il voit Élena dans la cuisine qui faisait le repas .

\- Elena, le nom de famille de Stefan et Damon ces bien Salvatore ?

\- Oui, pour quoi ?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui qui avait le même nom et cet un vampire elle a essayé de m'hypnotisser heureusement que j'avais là vaine de venuse .

\- Salvatore, tu es sûr .

\- Et certain, t'a qu'a demandé à Stefan s'il la connaît elle s'appelle Kensie .

\- Oui tu as raison j'y vais, surveille le repas s'il te plaît .

Après une acquisition de la tete de Jeremy elle partit prendre son portable dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de Stefan .

\- allo ?

\- Oui, Stefan, dit moi tu connais pas une autres Salvatore qui serait de t'as famille et qui est un vampire ?

\- Non d'après moi il n'y a que Damon et moi, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Jeremy a croisé tout à l'heure un vampire il m'a dit qu'elle s'appeler Kensie Salvatore .

\- ...

\- Stefan ?

\- Oui attend je vais prévenir Damon, Je viens chez toi dans une heure, a tout à l'heure . Je t'aime Élena

\- Je t'aime aussi .

apres avoir raccrocher le telephone Stefan etait tres tres tendu . parler à Damon ... était pour le plus grand danger de sa vie, parler d'elle était une des cordes sensibles de Damon, mais il le fallait il n'en était pas sur mes il sentit comme s'il le fallait oui il fallait lui dire au risque de se faire arracher la tete . Il partit à sa recherche et le trouva sur le canaper un verre a la main le regard rivé sur le feu . Stefan se racla la gorge et Damon tirer de ces penser remarqua que son verre était vide pour la quatrième fois de la soirée .

\- Jeremy a faits la rencontre d'un vampire en ville

\- On a juste à la tue .

\- C'est une fille

\- Et sachange quoi ?

\- Elle a un nom ...

\- Stefan je te croyer pas si debille . Il avait l'aire exaspérer .

\- Non Damon je voulais pas dir enfin ... elle s'appelle ...

\- Je n'ai pas que sa à faire Stefan .

\- Kensie ... Kensie Salvatore .

Un grand est lon silance ces mis en place après les deux derniers mots de Stefan . Stefan regardé fixement son frère cadet dans les yeux tendit que celui-ci la était très mitigé entre assassiner son frère et les souvenir que revient de sa chère soeur deceder il y a presque 200 ans .

\- C'est impossible et tu le ces ! maintenant il était en colère

\- Damon je n'ai pas dit que c'était elle mes ...

\- Stefan, arrête maintenant !

\- On peut au moins aller voir et si ce n'est pas elle ...

\- Ce ne sera pas elle Stefan ne soit pas debille je lui ai raché le coeur moi meme , on y va .

MERCI AU ABONNER ET TOUS CE QUI ON LUS MA FANFICTION ! désoler j'ai été un peu en retard j'espère que ça vous a plu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Damon et Stefan montèrent dans la voiture et partie dans les sombre Ruel de mystic falls pour y trouver un vampire sa ne pouvaient qu'être dans un androit sombre, pas de bague pas de soleil . Mais il ne trouva personne sauf deux corps l'un dessus l'autre, du sang qui coulait de leur nuque, ce qui était sur ces qu'un vampire est venu par ici . Les deux frères se sont regardé et ont vite en mené les corps dans les bois pour les enterers envoyer un message aux familles, maintenant plus qu'à trouver le vampire mes pour sa il fallait attendre la nuit . Damon avec Alaric au bar du Mystic Grill et Stefan chez Elena .

\- Ques qui t'arrive tu n'as pas l'aire bien ?

\- je te les jamais dis mais avant j'avais une soeur... elle est morte en 1864 en même temps que Damon et moi mes elle n'a pas pu choisir entre mourire et etre un vampire car elle n'avait pas de sang de vampire dans son système , elle a voulu nous retenir d'aller chercher Katherine elle nous dissez que c'était trop risquée pour nous mes on n'en a fait cas notre tete et on y est quand même allé elle nous a suivies, on l'a lésé sans surveillance pendant 15 minutes le temps que l'on mette un plan au point mais elle était partie chercher Émilie Benette pour nous empêcher de faire une erreur mes elle n'a rien fait et sur le retour mon père lui attie dessus car elle était partie vers un vampire en même temps et nous aveugler par l'amour que l'on porter a Katherine on a lese notre soeur mourir par ma faute ma soeur et morte elle n'avait que 15 ans . Damon n'a pas supporté de savoir que sa chere petite soeur , sa prinesse est morte et la juste oublier, pour que sa face moins mal . Elle s'appelait Mackensie .

\- Kensie ! Stefan Aucha la tete, et tu crois que sa pourai etre elle ?

\- Je n'en ses riens, mais j'espère vraiment, Elena, ma soeur et peut-être en "vis " . elle le prit dans ces bras et l'en brassa passionnément puis Jeremy entra dans la pièce .

\- Jeremy !

\- Ho ces bons je vous et déjà vus plein de fois vous bécoter .

-Comment elle était ? Stefan demanda précipitamment

\- Qui ?

\- Kensie .

\- Des cheveux bruns avec de grosses anglaises, la peau légèrement bronzée ...

\- Ces yeux il était de quelle couleur ?

\- Bleu enfin bleu comme ...

\- comme ?

\- je sais pas, ça me dit quelque chose mes ...

Stefan s'effondra sur le canapé sa soeur sa petite soeur qu'il avait tant aimé est en vie et a Mystic Fall tous près de lui . Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ces bras de retrouver sa petite soeur . Il fallait prévenir Damon à cette grande et heureuse nouvelle . Il prit sa veste et partie droit au Mystic grill pour y retrouver son grand frère un verre à la main et la bouteille presque vide à cote de lui ainsi qu'Alaric . Stefan se précipita vers lui et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener dehors .

\- Quoi !

\- Kensie est en vie ! Damon ! je t'en supplie crois-moi, Jeremy la vue, il là d'ecris c'est elle j'en suis sûr .

\- Stefan je vais commencer très calmement . Elle n'est pas en vie ces t'on envie qu'elle soit en vie qui te rend mas Boulle alors TU VAS ARRETER DE ME FAIRE CHIER EN PARLENT D'ELLE !

\- Damon tu t'es jamais remis de son deces, tu n'arrive même pas à dire son prénom, mais il y a une chance que se soit elle alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y croire ? après tout on l'a vu quelques minutes mortes et on n'a pas été à son enterment, enfin Damon realise quand même que se pourrait vraiment être ...

Damon en avait juste assez qu'on lui parle de la personne qui compter énormément avant qu'elle meurt . Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenir trops douloureux . Il ne voulait pas ressentir se manque, son trésor, sa princesse . Il balança Stefan contre la façade du Mystic grill et lui mit deux points dans la mâchoire .

\- Cette discussion est terminée, arrête de te faire des films ou alors ne m'en fais pas par .

Et il le lesa seul parterre le visage neutre mais cette pensée était un vrai tourbillon il ne savait pas quoi faire pour prouvait à son frère qu'il avait raison sa soeur était en vie il enÉtait sur et certain, il le resenter cette chaleur est là .Il faut juste la trouver .

Petit chapitre, je me demande si je fais la rencontre entre kensie et ses frères dans le prochain chapitre , vous en pensez quoi ?

merci à Abbyfalls345 pour tu es commentaire, j'ai été voir t'as fanfiction je suis en train de la dévorer je te mettrais un commentaire quand je l'aurais finis mes pour l'instant je l'adore surtout Kol ! 3

Merci au abonnet !


	5. Chapter 5

Rentrer à la villa, kensie rejoint Katherine dans le grand salon :

\- j'ai eu chaud, un beau mec ma bousculer et il m'a demandé si j'allais au lycée puis là je me suis fait griller parce que je lui avais dit mon âge avant, bref de toute fasson je lui et effacer notre rencontre mais ces qu'il son beau les Gilbert ...

\- Gilbert ?!

\- Ouai, Jeremy Gilbert, je conte bien sûr le revoir il va souvent au Mystic Grill et comme par assard j'y serai aussi et cette fois sens boulette de ma part .

Kensie était fière de sa rencontre, il était beau et il avait l'aire intellige . Même si après il faudra qu'elle le tue . Elle peut bien s'amuser un peu ...

Pendant ce temps Katherine voyait rouge il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve les frères Salvatore, elle ses que Damon ne l'écoutera pas . Stefan fera l'afaire et sa serra mieux ainsi, peut-être elle pourra passer un peu de temps avec ce dernier . Elle décida de partir dans sa Juagoire pour aller voir Stefan dans son manoire et tous lui dire sauf les parties qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner .

Elle toca trois fois quand la porte souvrie et se referma direct, puis quelques instants plus tard elle se reouvrit, Stefan la regarder perplexe et Damon passa juste à cote d'eux et bouscula Katherine avec son épaule et partie dans sa voiture .

\- Bonjour a toi aussi, Damon !

\- Ques que tu fais là ?. Stefan la regardait droit dans les yeux .

\- On peut parler à l'intérieur .

bien sûr ce n'était pas une question vue qu'elle entra a l'instant que sa phrase prit fin . Elle servit le bourbon de Damon comme si c'était le sien et donna un verre à Stefan .

\- T'en aura besoin ; dit elle en lui tendant le verre .

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler .

\- De Kensie, mes avents je veux que tu me promettre de ne pas t'énerves .

Stefan à decider de garder son calme et de lesser Katherine faire .

\- Le soir où toi et Damon Ette partie à mon secours, kensie étaient toute afoller de vous perdre elle a réfléchit à tous les moyens pour venir à votre secours, elle connaissait le prit à payer pour avoir aidé un vampire, puis t'on père lui a tiré dessus . Tout le monde la crue morte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas . Avant que je me fasse capturer j'ai donné à t'as sœur de ma sang ce qu'il veut dire quelle et à présent un vampire . Elle se disait être une abomination de la nature et qu'elle mériter de mourire . Elle est parti avec moi après que l'église prit feu . Elle ses dissait heureuses que vous ne soyet pas comme elle . Je ne pouvais rien lui .

Stefan était planté dans le salon à encaisser toute l'histoire d'un coup .

-Emmène-moi à elle .

\- Stefan, elle n'est pas au courant pour vous ...

\- Je m'en fous, par t'as fauté j'ai cru que ma petite sœur était morte pendante près de 200 ans, alors emmène-moi à elle !

Il partit tous les deux dans la voiture sans un mot jusqu'à que Katherine rompe le si lancé qui pessait .

\- Je me suis bien occupées d'elle je te le prommer .

\- J'espère pour toi .

Pour Katherine la partie n'est pas encore fini pour récupérer son beau Stefan . Mes c'etait pas gagner non plus ...

Prochain chapitre : la rencontre entre Damon et Kensie . J'espère que se chapitre vous a plu .

abbyfalls345 : Merci pour t'on commentaire, ils me font toujours autant plaisir . J'ai pris comte de t'es conseillé j'espère mettre bien appliquer et que se chapitre t'as plus . ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Damon était assis sur un des tabourets du Mystic Grill . À repanser à sa ressente dispute avec son petit frère . Comment pouvait-il lui parler d'elle ? Sa petite soeur, celle qui l'a fait souffrir autant que sourire . Le seul fait de penser à elle était énormément douloureux pour lui . Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il avait fini son quatrième vers de bourbon . Il avait tellement de penne, de doulheure, de colère qu'a cet instant il ne voulut qu'une chose arrêter tous, plus d'émotion ne plus rien resentire malheureusement même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre il avait Stefan et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, le dernier membre de sa famille pour lui apprésent ces juste impossible de le quitter juste pour un moment de faiblesse . Il préféra se morfondre une soirée et se réveiller demain comme si de rien n'était .

Kensie c'était regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre . Elle portait une chemise à manche courte violette avec une jupe moulante noire qui lui arriver à mis cuisse, des talons companser des bijoux et un peu de maquillage , elle ne voulait quand même pas ressembler à Katherine Pierce . Après avoir retouché ces cheveux bouclés elle se décida à partir pour aller retrouver Jeremy au grill, bien sur celui-ci n'en avait pas la moindre idée . Après c'etre garée au parking du Mystic grill elle trouvait Jeremy devant la porte avec son téléphone a la main . Elle s'avança vers lui, au moment où elle arriva devant lui elle tomba à cause de ses talons, il faut dire que Kensie en etait pas fan elle n'a jamais su marcher avec , malgré les nombreux cours de Katherine " comment être une fille desirable " elle n'a jamais su . Jeremy ria discrètement il aidait Kensie à se relever . Kensie rajusta sa jupe et ses cheveux, elle sentit un regard poser sur elle . Ils se sont regardé dans les yeux pendant une minute jusqu'à que Jeremy prit la parole :

\- Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

bien sûr Jeremy savait qu'elle n'a pas dû sentir grand-chose vus que ses un vampires . Mais il préférait jouer le jeu .

\- Non, ça va, merci ... . ?

\- Jeremy .

\- Kensie .

\- Comment a tu fait pour tomber ?

\- Ce sont ces foutus talons . je n'ai jamais su marcher avec et je suis aussi maladroite .

elle lui fit un sourire magnifique, aucun garçon n'y résister et Jeremy n'était pas l'exception . Il luit relansa son sourire . Ils se sont mis à parler de tout et de rien restant dehors à causse de Jeremy qui attender un ami à lui .

Pendant ce temps Stefan et Katherine se garer au parking du Mystic grill où Stefan vit sa soeur de loin il voulut courire à elle mes Katherine l'en empêcha .

\- Lése moi lui parlait avant .

Mais Stefan sens fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait dire Kaherine il partit a la rencontre de ça soeur les yeux qui brillent . Il était si heureux mais il avait aussi peur que tous sa ne soient que d'illusions . Il arriva à deux mettre d'elle, Jeremy le regarder avec un sourire sur son visage Kensie continuer à parler comme si de rien était jusqu'à qu'elle remarque le visage de Jeremy .

\- Pour quoi tu souries je ne suis même pas arrivé au moment drôle .

\- Kensie ?

En entend son prénom mais surtout cette voix, Kensie se crispa et se retourna le plus doucement plausible la peur l'envahi . Son cerveau ne marché plus ses yeux étaient humides . Quand elle fut arriver devant Stefan elle ouvire légerment sa bouche, les larmes coulaient doucement sur sa joue, elle ne réalisait pas.

\- St... Stefan ?

Après les mots de sa petite soeur Stefan courut pour la prendre dans ces bras où il pleura tous les deux des sanglots et des " tu m'as tellement manqué " ou des " je t'aime " sechaper de leur bouche .

Damon toujours assis au bar vener de finir son septième vers il mit sa tete dans ces mains . Pour tuer le temps il décida d'écouter les conversations qui l'entourer il entendit des disputes, des discussions banales entre amis, des jeunes qui se dévoiler leur flamme et ... des pleure qui venait de l'extérieur du grill il ses consentra plus pour pouvair mieux entendre une voix . Il savait qu'il les connaît mais qui ... son frère oui s'était bien lui mon un autre personne était là, Élena ? non, alors qui . Damon savait que la deuxième personne était une fille mais qui ? _ au fond de lui il le savait mais il ne lessa pas cette possibilité faire surface _ " Stefan, Damon est là aussi ? " Ah ce moment-là Damon ne se posa plus de question il courut dans tout le grill et arriva à la porte , il l'ouvrit a la volée . Il voyait le plus beau des tableaux les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus, Stefan et ... Kensie, sa princesse était la enroulait dans les bras de Stefan ou elle pleurait doucement . Quand les deux plus jeunes salvatore se retournèrent Stefan fut le plus grand des sourires et Kensie se détacha des bras de son frère en avansent document vers Damon . Celui-ci s'effondra les genoux à terre et regarder sa soeur s'approchait de lui ces yeux se replient de l'arme quand Kensie lui caresser le visage avec sa main douce pour enfin partir dans ces bras .

Damon ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, son trésor était là dans ces bras . Après 200 ans, à rêver d'elle, a se l'imaginer jusqu'à éteindre son humaniter pour elle . Kensie était enfin dans ces bras le plus grand bonheur qu'il eut depuis longtemps, la voir la toucher la satire . Tout sa étai juste indescriptible il se croyait rêver, mais c'était bien reele, elle était bien là et il ne la laisserai plus jamais partir .

Pas déçu j'espère ?

Abbyfalls345 : C'est très gentil de me proposer t'ont aidée et je t'en remercie, cette fois j'ai essayé de le faire avec le bêta donne-moi t'on avis ? J'espère que se chapitre tu'as plus ! et que tu n'as pas etait decu .

Anonyme5 : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que se chapitre t'as plus ? pour les fautes je suis sincerement désolé, je vais tout faire pour m'améliore, promie .

Sombre Masta : J'ai suivi-t-on conseille, j'espère que ça a porter ces fruits et que se chapitre t'as plu ?

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me fond énormément plaisir ! ^^


End file.
